Black Wolf
by crashraccat
Summary: Someone from Kakashi's past arrives back in the village much to his team's surprise. Throw in some tension, some arguments and we have the plot that has been bouncing around in my head. first fanfic, please be nice
1. Chapter 1

Okay just before we start there are a few things that we all need to know,

This is my very first fan-fic – so please review it will give me an idea where I am and what I need to improve upon and what I've actually got right

I don't own anything about Naruto

Only thing I own is this here fan fic's plot and the Black Wolf character

Rating is for future chapters this may change as the story changes

Summary will change as the story changes

Hope you enjoy

Please let me know what you think

Cheers


	2. Chapter 2

The crowd parted like she had the plague which if she thought about the distance between civilians and shinobi it was pretty accurate. She wore skin tight black pants tucked into ANBU boots along with a tight black v-necked vest. Black fingerless gloves graced her hands with metal deflectors across the knuckles and on her left arm a mesh sleeve rose from wrist to bicep. Around her waist was a loose webbed belt that sat low on her hips and held five pouches along with a black bladed katana. Her shaggy white hair fell to her chin and a long red scarf was wrapped around her neck and doubled as a mask, covering the lower portion of her face whilst leaving her large onyx eyes free.

"I need to report to the Hokage," she said after climbing the steps of the Hokage Tower. The two Chuunin guards shared a look,  
"And you are?" one of them asked  
"I am known as Black Wolf," she replied and they snorted in amusement, "Why don't you go and inform the Hokage that I am here to report instead of sniggering," she suggested holding her katana against the neck of one of the guards and the matching wakizashi against the other's neck who blinked in surprise. She removed the wakizashi blade from one of them and he nodded and ran inside ignoring the thin line of blood that was now running down his neck. She sheathed her swords and turned to look over the village square that hadn't changed in the years she had been gone.

She turned back moments before the guard reappeared and bowed to her, "The Hokage will see you now," he said with his head still lowered. She swept past him gracefully and followed familiar passages to the Hokage's office. She relinquished her katana to the ANBU guards outside the office door but kept her wakizashi with her as was her due and entered the room to see a large busted blonde sitting behind a desk stacked high with papers. She had heard that the Sandaime Hokage had passed on and that Tsunade one of the legendary Sannin had accepted the Hokage position. Bowing in greeting before handing over a scroll that had her report on it she stood patiently as she was assessed by the leader of her village.

"So you are the infamous Black Wolf," Tsunade's voice said softly looking down at a file in front of her. "You have a very impressive record and your latest mission slip, which you have just given me a report for is very vague. What did it entail?" she asked,  
"The mission had me infiltrate Kumogakure and take out the operations base of the slave traders and then assassinate all those involved, it was only last week that I tracked down and found the last owner." Tsunade nodded thoughtfully  
"This took you nearly four years," she commented.  
"There were in all nearly sixteen hundred slavers involved," she replied and Tsunade blanched,  
"What was the actual number?"  
"One thousand five hundred and seventy two Lady Hokage,"  
"Everything is in this report?"  
"That is a summary, the full report is here in these two summoning scrolls," she said placing two more scrolls on the desk.  
"Thank you Black Wolf, I will read through your report and will contact you if I have any further questions. Dismissed,"  
"If I may ask Lady Hokage, is there another mission available?" she asked politely, "And where can I pick up my pay? I haven't been in the village for a long while I am running low on funds and I will have to find a room for the night."

"Shizune!" Tsunade called out and a dark headed woman hustled in  
"Hai Lady Tsunade?"  
"Organise the pay for Black Wolf here and point her in the right direction of a room for the night,"  
"Hai Lady Tsunade,"  
"Black Wolf you are as of now on two weeks holiday, if a mission comes up you will be contacted but until those two weeks are up I do not want to see you," Tsunade said and the masked kunoichi bowed, "And Black Wolf, thank you for completing such a mission and congratulations on making it back safely,"  
"Arigato Lady Hokage," she replied bowing again and following Shizune out of the office collecting her katana as she did so.

Shizune covertly watched the masked kunoichi walk beside her. "Is there something that you wish to ask?" she asked turning her head to look at the dark headed assistant to the Hokage. Shizune smiled gently, "No, I am just surprised that one as young as yourself has a name already amongst the shinobi of this world,"  
"It is no surprise when you look at how hard I trained as a child to be where I am," she replied handing Shizune her pay docket. She waited patiently as the assistant carefully counted out her pay and was given directions to an inn that had the public hot springs beside them.  
"Arigato Shizune-san," she said splitting up her pay and sealing most of it away in a scroll which she tucked into a pouch and placing the rest in a small pouch that was sewn into her belt before walking out of the Hokage Tower and back out into the hidden leaf village.


	3. Chapter 3

The sudden impromptu summoning had Kakashi flat on his back in the middle of the training field. "Hey Sensei!" Naruto yelled looking a little confused, "Why'd you summon your nin-dogs?" Team Seven had been training since six that morning and they were all a little low on chakra to be calling on their summons. Kakashi blinked as the pack left in a dust cloud of barks and excited yips back towards the village.  
"I do not think that he did dickless," Sai said jumping down from his perch in one of the trees.  
"DONT CALL ME DICKLESS SAI! I HAVE A DICK!" Naruto yelled back angrily.  
"Will you two shut up?" Sakura growled joining them from her hiding spot, "Kakashi-Sensei? Where are you going? Is training over?" Sakura called out and rolled her eyes at the single wave he tossed over his shoulder as he wandered off after the pack of nin-dogs.  
"Hey do you guys want to go get some ramen?" Naruto yelled after them as the others on Team Seven followed their team leader.

Kakashi arrived at the base of the Hokage steps to find his entire pack acting like puppies, each vying for a scratch and a pat from the last person he ever expected to see. He slouched with his hands in his pockets and met the steady gaze of the girl sitting on the steps.  
"Should have known it had something to do with you," he said, "What are you doing back here?" he asked with a frown  
"I am a Konoha Shinobi Kakashi, what do you think I'm doing back here?" she snapped back as she rose to her feet glaring at him. Kakashi stood up straighter and removed his hands from his pockets. "So how long do we have to suffer your presence?"  
"Suffer my presence, how long are you going to hold this grudge for?" she shouted stepping around Bull to go toe-to-toe with the copy-nin.

"Hey who's the girl?" Naruto stage whispered at Sakura and Sai who had arrived just after Kakashi. Sai shrugged and Sakura hushed him.  
"It wasn't even my fault and I replaced all of the copies that were damaged, you're just pissed that it happened when you out on a mission!" she screamed,  
"It shouldn't have happened in the first place, there was no reason for it to happen, what did you do to cause it to burst!" Kakashi growled which made her ball up her fist, "They were one-of-a-kind signed copies!" No one even saw the punch, one second they were glaring at each other, the next the girl was standing with her arm outstretched, hand fisted up and Kakashi was crashing through a fence into the backyard of a sushi shop.  
"Well they shouldn't have been left in a pile in front of the cylinder closet!"

Team Seven winced in sympathy for their leader and the pack of nin-dogs whined and whimpered their agitation. They watched the masked woman stalk away muttering under her breath. Her obvious anger and simmering temper had the villagers rush out of her way as she stormed down the street. Kakashi limped over to his team,  
"Hey Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto said, "Who was the girl?" he asked tilting his head in the mini hurricane's direction. Sakura hit him over the head and turned her attention to the copy-nin before running healing hands over his masked jaw. "Ow! Sakura-Chan I was only asking because she looked like Kakashi-Sensei, you know with the white hair and the masks and all," Naruto grumbled making Sai and Sakura look between him and Kakashi.


	4. Chapter 4

She sighed in contentment as the hot water relaxed her. She had checked into the inn and had paid for only three nights which to her seemed like long enough to get her affairs in order after being away for so long. She tried to ignore the gossip from the other women at the hot springs and let a lazy smile curl over her face. It was good to be home.

"And then she punched Kakashi-Sensei right through a fence!" a voice filtered through the pleasant haze, opening her eyes with a bit of effort she noticed the pink headed girl that was around when she and Kakashi had had their little fight. She was talking to a blonde, and a brunette who both looked interested in the tale. They were over the other side and seemingly not aware that the object of their discussion was sitting only a few metres away.  
"Kakashi actually got punched through a fence?" the blonde exclaimed in amazement, and the brunette giggled,  
"If Gai-sensei ever found out, he would be recruiting her for battle strategy in their competitions," the pink headed girl frowned,  
"Do you remember her? I don't remember her being at the academy with us," the other two shook their heads,  
"I can't think I've ever seen her around," the blonde one admitted  
"Same here," the brunette agreed. Sakura sighed and sank lower into the hot water,  
"Well I don't like her whoever she is," she said finally.

The blonde smirked, "Sounds like we've got some recon to do,"  
"Know thy enemy," the brunette chirped  
"Think we can get Hinata to help us out?" the blonde pondered,  
"She's out on a mission," Sakura replied dryly, "and even if she wasn't Ino-pig, you know she'd be tied up with clan business," the blonde sighed even as she stretched her limbs languidly,  
"Yeah you're right, hey Ten-ten what about Neji? Think he would be willing to help out?" the brunette shook her head,  
"He's training for the ANBU exams," she said with a light yawn  
"Well then it looks like it's just us three," Ino said and Ten-ten shook her head again,  
"I'm heading out tomorrow on a mission, sorry girls," Ino sighed  
"Looks like it just you and me Forehead," Sakura laughed,  
"I'm on hospital duty for the next five days, I'm not doing recon afterwards, hell if I can find the energy to eat after my shifts it would be a miracle," she said and Ino grumbled about never having any fun anymore.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed and those that have added this story to their favorites and story alerts. I promise that the chapters will get longer, I just don't know when yet.

Crash

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

"SAKURA-CHAN!" the loud familiar pleading yell of Konoha's number one knuckleheaded ninja seemed to echo through the streets followed shortly by a loud yelp which ended up with a blur of yellow and orange followed closely by a blur of pink and red as Naruto tried to get away from an angry seething female team-mate. To the villagers this was common and they didn't even bat an eyelid and just calmly reached out to straighten the now off centre picture frame or to catch a falling apple that had been knocked from the market stand.

Sakura pumped extra chakra into her legs to catch up with her fool of a team-mate. She rounded a corner and slammed straight into said team-mate.  
"Baka what were you doing just standing there," Sakura growled hitting him over the head making Naruto groan in pain.  
"Ow Sakura-Chan look," Naruto said quietly pointing towards a house that had long stood empty surprising the kunoichi. She frowned slightly,  
"Hey it's that girl," she said softly she pushed herself up using Naruto as a lever and he let out a grunt as she pressed on a bruise she had inflicted in training earlier. He rolled his eyes as Sakura shushed him and climbed to his feet,  
"What's she hanging around here for?" she wondered out loud watching the girl creep around the side of an abandoned house.

Her wards had been tampered with and several of the window panes upstairs had been broken she could feel a presence inside which made her wary and so she crept around the side of the house intending to sneak in through the laundry window and find out who had broken in. She slid a kunai under the latch and felt it give way.

Hoisting herself up she slipped inside and grimaced at the dust that laid heavily over everything. Slipping through the familiar rooms and corridors she winced at the destruction that had happened to her home. Walls had been spray-painted; shoji screens had been torn and punched through. Tightening her grip on her kunai she headed for the stairs and checked each room finding no-one. She sighed as she found the presence that she had felt earlier in the form of a mangy once white cat with only one eye and a stump of a tail.

Making a mental list of what needed to be done to make this house liveable again she casually threw a kunai through a shoji screen and smiled when a sharp indrawn breath was heard from the adjoining room.  
"HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HUH THAT COULD HAVE SERIOUSLY HURT SOMEONE!" a loud male voice yelled. She stepped around to face them,  
"Then why are you in my house?" she asked with narrowed eyes.  
"This house has been abandoned for years," Sakura said suspiciously, "Just who are you? You punch Kakashi-Sensei through a fence, you sneak around a house that you claim is your own added to the fact that I've never seen you before in my life,"  
"Have you met everyone from Konoha then?" she intercepted watching as a dark red stain washed over Sakura's features.  
"No, I haven't, but I've met every Shinobi in this village," Sakura snapped,  
"I very much doubt that even if you are the Godaime's apprentice," she replied with a small fake smile that was hidden by her mask, "Now if you don't mind I would like you to leave,"

"You haven't answered our question, Who are you?" the blonde boy asked, she hesitated,  
"Why is it that you wish to know?"  
"You are unknown to us, and yet you wear the Konoha headband, we would like to know who you are, is that so unbelievable?" Sakura asked, then thinking that she would respond better if they introduced themselves first, "I am Haruno Sakura, this is Uzumaki Naruto, we are two of Kakashi-Sensei's students,"  
"You aren't going to leave without knowing who I am are you?"  
"No, believe it!" Naruto cried pointing a finger at her making her raise an eyebrow.  
"Even if I tell you that my name is classified? That only the Hokage, Morino Ibiki and your sensei know?"  
"Is it?" Sakura asked and she smiled under her mask,  
"Maybe,"  
"Gah! Will you just tell us your name?" Naruto groaned clenching his fists,  
"What's in it for me?" she asked making him blink  
"What? That's not fair," Naruto said  
"The exchange of information isn't fair?" she asked innocently  
"What is it that you want?" Sakura asked warily  
"Do you know who did this to my house?"  
"No," Sakura replied,  
"Then my name is classified, now if you'll excuse me I have to see to Hokage," she said softly forming some hand-signs and disappearing in a swirl of mist.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yo," the figure that appeared in a puff of smoke said, his face hidden behind a mask and an orange book. He quickly dodged a kunai that was thrown from the tired and bored Hokage,  
"What is it Hatake?" she asked with a sigh as she stared at the piles of paperwork on her desk.  
"I need a mission," she glanced at him with an eyebrow raised, silently telling him to elaborate.  
"Can I get a mission?" he asked not wanting to play her game, she frowned  
"Nope," she replied and he glared at her  
"Not even a D rank?" her calculating eyes narrowed even further,  
"Actually I do have a mission for you, and Team Seven, it might keep that knucklehead out of trouble for at least five minutes the civilians have started to complain again about his pranks," she said shifting papers around her desk until she found a scroll. She looked it over and smiled, she signed it off to Team Seven with a flourish and handed it over, "I trust you know where to go," she smirked and he blinked down at the mission scroll before glaring at the Hokage,  
"I cannot accept this mission," he said through gritted teeth, his hand gripping the scroll tight. Tsunade shrugged, "It's the only one I can assign, all other missions are out of the village and with Atasuki prowling around I can't allow Naruto to leave,"  
"Then give me a solo mission," he growled, Tsunade shook her head,  
"I need you here to keep an eye on the blonde idiot from sneaking out and getting himself captured, besides we don't have anything for a solo operative at the moment, I just handed the last one out," Kakashi sighed and nodded before spinning on his heel and stalking out the door. Tsunade watched amused as the normally laid back lazy man was tense and irritable. Shizune poked her head around the door, "Those papers need your signature tonight, get them done and I'll shout you one drink," she bribed. Tsunade sat up and looked between her and the piles of paper, "Make it two bottles of Sake," she said pulling the topmost paper to her and started reading.

Naruto and Sakura shared a look with Sai as they waited for Kakashi to knock on the door of the house they had cornered the mysterious girl in the day before. "What are you waiting for sensei?" Naruto asked shrinking back when the copy-nin glared at him. Sakura huffed when he still didn't raise his hand to knock and hit him in the back of the head making it fly forward and hit the door before rebounding back into place. Kakashi turned and was about to yell at her when footsteps were heard and the front door opened.

The Black Wolf stood in the doorway and raised an eyebrow at their presence. "You're the team Lady Hokage assigned to patch up my house?" she asked incredulous. Kakashi sighed and they followed him in when she stepped aside to let them in. "So what do you want us to do?" Naruto asked, "Patch up my house, clean and make it liveable, if I leave you three boys in here, us girls can sort out the greenhouses out the back," she replied,  
"How will we know what ..."  
"Kakashi knows what needs to be done, I want it back to normal," she said looking at the copy-nin, who gave a resigned nod, "Right then, all the materials are in the courtyard, do as much as you can today, I want to move back in as soon as possible," she said before turning to Sakura, "I hear you're the Lady Hokage's apprentice," Sakura nodded, she smiled, "I need help with the greenhouses, come on, I'll show you," she left the house through the back door and Sakura spared a glance at her team before following .

Sakura watched as she releases a genjutsu and stood in amazement at the three large greenhouses that appeared where a wild patch of black-berry's had once been. They were all connected via a glass walkway and there was only one entrance to the trio and that was in the one of the far right. "There are a lot of medicinal plants in here, or at least there was, this first greenhouse holds all the common ones that are needed. The next one along is some of the rarer plants that have to have their own climate control, the last greenhouse holds all the poisonous plants. I haven't been here in years, an old friend of my mother's has been looking after them for me while I was gone, but I need to do a complete inventory to see what's here still. While I'm doing that the whole place needs to be cleaned," Sakura nodded and looked at her curiously,  
"How does Kakashi Sensei know what you house looked like before?" she asked,  
"The broom's in that cupboard along with all the cleaning supplies."

Naruto had about nine of his clones helping out and by the end of the day everything inside had been washed down and the dust removed, Sakura had swept out all three of the glasshouses and had washed most of the windows of the first room. She was about to leave for the day when the Black Wolf called out and stopped her. "Kakashi knows what the house was like because he used to live here," she said not meeting Sakura's sharp glance.  
"I'll see you tomorrow then Black Wolf," Sakura said in reply not knowing what else to say, she had a million questions racing through her head but not one of them did she feel it appropriate to ask.  
"Sora," the Black Wolf called out again, this time as Sakura was just stepping outside. "My name is Sora," she finished softly.


End file.
